In present, input methods by touching are widely used in tablet PCs, and tablet PC user converts the touch screen into a data input media when the user needs to input data. In addition, users can also input data by handwriting recognition built-in tablet PCs, speech recognition, or a physical keyboard.
Compared a display keyboard to a physical keyboard, the display keyboard is built in the tablet PC, and therefore the user uses the display keyboard to input data conveniently without connecting a physical keyboard to the tablet PC.
Therefore, when the user is in the situation of frequently inputting data into the tablet PC by touching, the user has to check positions of the keys to touch of the keypad, and then the user is able to ensure the correctness of the input data. However, such practices will delay the speed of the input data and the requirements of rapid data input can not be met if the user needs to check the locations of the keys repeatedly.
Owing to the expectations of user that entering information quickly for the conventional tablet PC can not be met, Applicants are devoted to find a solution.